Not Yet
by LongerWalks-and-ShorterTalks
Summary: "She was totally checking me out." "It's not like you could tell with that lazy eye of hers." "She did not have a lazy eye, Wes. Don't hate because you can't get a girl, Dolphin Boy." Wes has just hit puberty and Travis tries to make him feel better. Thirteen-year-old!TravisxWes Fluff&Friendship. Kind of a Sequel to "Comfort". c: Enjoy !


**A/N:**Hello! c: SOOOO! After reading this review from my other story 'Comfort' :

"Oh my god that was adorable! U just have to make a sequel of them being teens then adults and then couples.  
Sorry its just that image of them being friends from an early age to becoming "partners" is just so adorable."

I just had to. It's a great idea and I love it. So here it is! They are 13 here. c:

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING !

* * *

Wes knew this day was coming, he just wanted to stall for as long as possible. Just turning 13 two months ago meant a lot of things. His hormones were raging, his voice was changing, and he was starting to notice girls...and maybe even boys. So not only was he worrying about how he felt about girls but now he was worrying about his sexuality. Life just couldn't get any worse, could it?

As Wes stood in his bathroom, shirtless, he stared at himself in the mirror. Lifting his arms, he could see the slight stubble of hair beginning to grow. This was just too much. As he woke up, he noticed the changes right away. The crack in his voice caused him to freak out and lock himself in the bathroom. Wes was horrible at handling change, and this was the worst kind.

"C'mon Wes, it's me! Open up!"

As soon as Wes heard that voice outside of the door, he opened it, dragging the person into the bathroom with him. Locking the door again, Wes looked into the worried blue-green eyes of his best friend. He had called him 15 minutes ago, saying it was an emergency. Travis, already having gone through puberty, would help him out.

"What's wrong, are you hurt?" Travis asked, grabbing the teen's shoulders, shaking him a little. He shook his head 'no'.

"You missed me, and were just dying to see me?" Travis said jokingly, as Wes rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Then what?"

'You can't laugh...' Wes mouthed the words, knowing Travis was unbelievably good at reading lips.

"I won't," Travis said, both knowing it was a lie. "just tell me, Wes."

"I woke up and my v_oi_ce was l_i_ke this. I feel all funny _a_nd I d_o_n't kn_ow_ what to d_o!_" Wes said, voice cracking like there was no tomorrow.

"HAHAHAA~ dude, you sound like a dolphin!" Travis said, laughing his guts out.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!" Wes whisper-yelled.

"Why are you whispering?" Travis asked between laughter.

"Because if I do, my voice doesn't crack." Wes said, pulling away from Travis' grasp. He turned around completely, not being able to face Travis while he laughed in his face. Noticing that Wes turned away from him, Travis' laughter died down, realizing he hurt his feelings.

"Aww, don't get upset, Wes." Travis said, walking up to the blonde boy's backside. "Remember when this was me? You laughed for _weeks._"

It was true. Travis had hit puberty when he was 12. At the time, Wes thought it was the most hilarious thing in the world.

"So what, that's different." Wes whispered, still not turning around.

"Whatever, I'm sorry, okay?" The darker boy apologized, wrapping his arms around Wes in a tight hug, pulling him into his chest with his head on his shoulder. "I won't laugh anymore."

Wes and Travis hugged all the time. Whether it was a friendly hug, or one of the more intimate ones ( like the one he was receiving now ) it never felt like this. Maybe Wes never noticed or maybe it was the fact he just hit puberty. As Travis' arms wrapped around him tightly and his head rested on his shoulders, he couldn't help but blush. It felt nice and gave him a fluttering feeling in his stomach. Is that how it felt when you liked someone? Did Travis like him?

Feeling the heat radiating off of Wes' flushed face, Travis pulled away, turning him around,

"How about we go to the fair today? I bet you'll feel a lot better and then you could sleep over. I know you're not feeling good and if you stay here with your mom-..."

"Okay, okay. lets just go. And quick, before they come back." Wes said as they rushed to his room.

* * *

"She was totally checking me out."

"It's not like you could tell with that lazy eye of hers."

"She did _not _have a lazy eye, Wes. Don't hate because you can't get a girl, Dolphin Boy."

They glared at each other from both ends of the car.

"Don't be rude Travis." The mentioned boy's foster mom scolded. "Wes is a good-looking young man and I bet girls will be all over him soon enough."

"Thank you, Mrs. Williams." Wes said, sticking his tongue out at an upset Travis.

"Oh, just call me Maya, honey." Maya said, smiling at the boy. "So, you're staying with us tonight, right?"

"Y_e_p!" Wes said, frowning when he heard his own voice crack again. Travis and his foster mom giggled.

"Oh, this weekend will be fun." Travis said, smiling at Wes, who was still glaring at him.

* * *

"You know she was right about what she said, right?"

"What are you talking about?"

It was 12:00am and Travis and Wes were in the kitchen eating whatever caught there eye. They were sitting on the kitchen counter, turkey legs in each of their hands.

"When she said girls would be all over you soon...you know it's true right?" Travis said, a mysterious look on his face.

"Whatever Travis," Wes said, taking a bite out of his turkey leg. "I'm not even looking for a girlfriend right now."

"Well I was just saying. If I was a girl, I'd be lucky to have you." Travis said, not quite realizing what he said.

"Really?" Wes said, glad the lights were off, so the blush on his face wasn't noticable.

"No, I'd choose me." Travis said jokingly, smiling at Wes' dark figure. Wes frowned, pushing him onto the floor. As he landed with a hard thud, he pulled Wes' leg down with him. Travis landed face-down, onto the floor, while Wes landed on his back.

"Jerk." Wes said, still sitting on his back.

"Oh, shut up. You know you love me." Travis said, resting his head on his hands while his friend sat on his back.

"You wish." Wes said, hitting Travis with his unfinished turkey leg.

Travis could've been right, but what Wes said was true. He wasn't looking for a girlfriend ( or boyfriend ) anytime soon. It was a little too soon for him and right now, he just wanted to enjoy being with his best friend...

"Get off! You weigh like, a thousand pounds, Dolphin Boy!"

...no matter how much of a jerk he was.

He would find someone soon. Just...

Not yet.

* * *

**A/N:** Awwh , well that's the end. Next one will be them being around 16 maybe? I don't know. Lol, I hope you liked it!

REVIEW! :D

~LongerWalks-and-ShorterTalks


End file.
